The Other Half
by HighlandDragon
Summary: Yugi's Grandpa is found murdered. Yugi gets the blame and gets diagnosed with schizophrenia due to his conversations with Yami AU, Angst Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, honest.

The door creaked open slowly revealing two men at the entrance, both holding a gun they slowly looked over the room. Nodding to each other they made their way across the floor to the mess in the middle of the room. One of the men crouched down and sighed at what was once a young man and woman "Looks like they were both stabbed pretty violently, there's deep everywhere"  
"Can you see a weapon lying around somewhere"  
"Nah, it's never as simple as that"  
Looking around the room while his partner investigated the bodies, he jumped when he heard a noise. He quickly pulled out his weapon and made his way in the direction of the disturbance. His hand relaxed when he realised what the noise was, kneeling by the table he pulled out a young crying boy from underneath.  
"Hey! Jack! Looks like we gotta kid here! We better call social"  
Jack sighed "Ah shit, must belong to these two. Think he saw anything"  
"Dunno, he seems pretty shook up though, must have at least heard something"  
The child looked up fearfully with his bright violet eyes.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Yuge! Wait up"  
The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder, he grinned when he realised who it was. "Joey"  
The blond teen smiled back, "Yugi, we're all going to that burger place, do you want to come"  
Yugi frowned "I don't know Joey, I kinda promised my Grandpa that I'd help out at the store today"  
"You can go if you want to Yugi"  
Startled the small boy span around and saw his Grandpa standing there, "Oh hi, I didn't see you there, are you sure I can go"  
"Of course" The old man smiled "Go and have fun"  
Grinning the boy took of with his best friend "Thanks a lot Grandpa, see you later!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Yugi entered the game store where he and his Grandpa lived, "I'm home"  
His Grandpa walked in from the kitchen "Did you have a nice time with your friends?" He asked.  
Yugi nodded and headed up the stairs "I better go do my homework now"  
"O.K. Call me you need any help"  
"I will Grandpa" Yugi walked into his room and made his way towards his desk; he sat down and took out his books. He groaned "Oh, goody" he muttered to himself "Maths" Sighing he grabbed his pen and started to write.  
A few hours later his Grandpa called "Yugi! It's time for bed"  
"OK Grandpa!" The boy quickly finished off his last problem and headed for his bed; he slowly took off his pendant and carefully placed it on his bedside table. He stared at it now; it was a huge golden pyramid with an eye on one of its side. Yugi smiled to himself, he'd had it for as long as he could remember. It was a puzzle that his Grandpa had given him after one of his many trips to Egypt, despite being little more than four years old he quickly solved it and he'd been wearing it around his neck every day ever since. He lied back on his bed and fell asleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

YUGI Who is it?  
YUGI PLEASE LET ME OUT!  
Who are you? What do you want?  
I AM THE DARKNESS, YOU MUST LET ME OUT!  
Why would I do that?  
YOU MUST!  
No NOW!  
NO!  
PLEASE!  
I ….

Yugi bolted up right; he blinked and stared around the room in a daze. He shook his head and groaned. Just a dream, he thought. He got out of bed and stumbled slowly out bed "Grandpa are you up yet?" he called as he made his way to the kitchen. He got to the door and pushed it open "Grandpa"  
He stopped and stared at what was on the floor. He face went pale and he felt sick. "GRANDPA!" The old man lied on his back, he was covered in deep and open flesh wounds, the blood that had poured out of them had long since congealed. He was dead and had been for hours, "GRANDPA!" Yugi wailed at the sight of his only living relative. "Grandpa…" he whimpered.

What do you think so far? This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh

"Hello Joey Wheeler here, who is it?...Yugi! How are you?...WHAT!...ok, ok have you called the police yet?...I'll be right over" Grabbing his jacket Joey ran towards the front door, he opened it to found Tea standing outside. "Joey!" The girl greeted "I was just about to knock. Where are you going?"

The blonde stared at her "To Yugi's, he just called, he found his grandpa dead this morning. He was murdered"

Tea gasped "I'm coming with you, Yugi'll need our support"

Joey nodded then walked off down street with Tea tagging along.

When the two teens arrived at the house they were greeted to a chaotic site, the game shop had several police cars parked outside along with an ambulance. Two police officers were holding Yugi and heading for one of the cars, seeing this Joey and Tea ran towards them "Yugi!" The boy looked up and saw his friends running towards him "Guys! You're here!"

Panting Joey grinned "We came as fast as we could" the blonde then frowned "How you holding up? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry kid" The officer on Yugi's right said "But we have to take your friend to the station, we need to ask him a few questions"

Seeing that Joey was about argue Yugi spoke "I'll be alright, why don't you meet me at the station"

"Ok, we'll call Tristan and we'll see you once they let you go"

"Ok Joey"

"C'mon kid let's go" The police said getting impatient.

The Policeman stared at the young boy sitting across from him, the child was small for his age looking more like 10 then the 15 he really was.

He sighed "Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't hear anything? Your grandfather and his killer must have made some sort of noise"

Yugi just sniffed, he stared up at the man, he just wanted to go home and cry, and didn't the man understand that he didn't hear anything?

"I told you, I woke up this morning and found my grandpa dead. He was fine last night"

"Look kid, I gotta take a piss just now, but I'm coming back in 5"

After he had finished relieving himself he strode towards the questioning room, he stopped when he noticed a young woman running towards him

"Kev, I got something you need to see…it's about Yugi"

"What is it Sarah?"

Sarah handed Kev a file, "Seems this kids parents were murdered 10 years ago and the wounds they suffered are almost identical to the ones Solomon Moto had",

"Ok, looks like were keeping the kid in here overnight, this can't be coincidence"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you mean we can't see Yugi?" Joey shouted at the receptionist at the station.

"Joey calm down" Tea pleaded "We're not going to get anywhere if you just shout at them" The girl stared at the woman behind the desk with round eyes "Why can't we see him?"

The receptionist just stared at them "Because he's being questioned, if the police decided that he hasn't had anything to do with the murder then you can see him, not before"

"WHAT!" Joey yelled "What the hell are you questioning him for? He hasn't done anything and he found his Grandpa dead this morning. He needs comforting not this!"

"Joey, please" The girl motioned towards some seats nearby "Let's just wait Tristan show up ok? I'm sure they'll let Yugi go soon anyway"

Grunting in reply Joey sat down "I hope Yugi is ok…"

Tea smiled "I'm sure he'll be fine"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yugi, what happened to your parents?" At those words Yugi's head jerked up "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything, seems that they were murdered in the same way as your Grandfather was" Kev looked at the boy who was now staring back at him with wide frightened eyes "It seems a pretty big coincidence doesn't it?"

Yugi didn't answer; all he did was stare blankly back.

Kev leaned in, his face almost touching Yugi "I think you're the killer boy"

At that the boy did react, his face suddenly filled with anger "I didn't" he snapped "I wouldn't do that"

Kev suddenly grabbed Yugi and held him against the wall "Listen you little shit, we're holding you here until we get some answers from you and I mean real ones. Not only that but you're our only suspect" The officer let him go "Now come with me"

"No-one hurts Yugi like that"

"Huh?" Kev stared at the boy, he looked older now and his eyes were narrowed "What the…?"

Yugi raised a hand "NOBODY CAUSES HIM PAIN!"

Kev screamed as thousands wounds appeared on his skin, each one feeling as though it was on fire, his screaming died down as he started to choke on his own blood.

A group of police suddenly barged into the room with their weapons drawn as Kev collapsed to the ground. "FREEZE!" one of them screamed.

Yugi turned to face them and he suddenly looked younger, confused he stared around the room until he saw Kev's body. Before he could do anything he was grabbed and handcuffed "Yugi Moto you are under arrest for murder"

Yugi was scared, he didn't know what was going on, he had blanked out and now the police man that he was talking to was lying dead on the ground.

"Please…" He whimpered "What's….what's going on? I didn't….I didn't do anything…please..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big thank you to all who reviewed!

Yugirules, Masami Mistress Of Fire and dragonlady222 I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hoped you liked the 2nd one as well though I hope dragonlady222 you wont get too put out by the way the story seems to be going.

Also Dark Reb I hope that this chapter doesn't seem as rushed to you as the last one did, it's still a bit short I know but this seemed the best place to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh and I never will

Yugi was scared, the man who was interviewing him was now dead and they were blaming him for it. He knew he do it, he would have remembered and not only that he was getting blamed for Grandpa's death. Sitting on the cold floor of his cell, he thought about what had happened in the past few hours.

"It's not fair" He whispered to himself.

_I KNOW, YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG._

"What?" Yugi looked up and saw a dark figure standing in front of him, "Who…Who are you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the station's front desk, Joey was going nuts. After Tristan arrived they enquired again about Yugi only to be informed that their friend was now charged with murder. "What the hell are you talking about? Yugi would never do such a thing! He wouldn't even insult someone never mind kill him!"

"I'm sorry Mr Wheeler, but due to the circumstances you cannot see him today, come back tomorrow"

"You bastard!"

"Joey" Tristan grabbed the blonde from behind "I don't think there's anything we can do. We'll sort this out tomorrow"

"He's right Joey" Tea agreed "There's obviously been a misunderstanding, I'm sure he'll be released soon"

"He'd better be" Joey muttered as he gave up and allowed himself to be led out of the building.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_I AM YOUR PROTECTOR._

"What?...what are you talking about?"

_I AM YAMI _

"Darkness?"

_YES I AM YOUR DARKNESS AND YOU ARE MY HIKARI, MY LIGHT._

"Were…were you the one who hurt that man?"

_HE WAS TRYING TO HURT YOU LITTLE ONE._

Yugi curled up and started to cry, "I'm crazy, I'm really crazy" he thought to himself "No…no…"

Yami crouched down beside Yugi and hugged him; Yugi looked up and gasped as he saw that the figure looked exactly like him. Except…except his eyes were crimson and he looked older, more confident then Yugi did. Yami gently rocked the boy until he cried himself to sleep.

Unknown to them a prison guard had been watching the whole scene and he couldn't see Yami.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The small boy cried as he tried to defend himself, but he was too small, too weak to defend himself from the tall man who was punching the small boy mercilessly.

"STOP IT DADDY STOP IT!" The boy screamed.

Angrily the man grabbed his son's spiked hair and slapped him across the face "Don't you ever talk back to me like that, you little shit"

A woman who was leaning against the nearby wall watching the whole thing nodded, "Listen to your father" The woman stared intently at her young son "What's that around your neck anyway?"

The boy clutched at the pyramid "Grandpa gave it to me, it was a puzzle, I solved it, it's mine!"

"It looks like it could be worth a bit, maybe I should just take it" The man leaned forward to take the pendant of the boy.

"NO!" Suddenly the boy seemed to change; he stopped crying and stood up.

"Don't hurt Yugi"

"What…?" The parents stared as their son raised his hand; it was the last thing they ever saw.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yugi bolted upright out of his bed, he looked around wondering where he was, then he remembered "Oh yeah, they think I killed grandpa and I think I'm going crazy, oh well at least this day can't be worse than yesterday was"

_How are you feeling?_

"Huh" Yugi turned his head to see Yami standing over him looking concerned, "I'm fine, well as fine as I can get considering I think I'm losing my mind"

"Yugi Moto" Yugi turned to see a policewoman standing outside the cell. The woman frowned "Who were you talking to? There was no-on there"

"Ummm…I was just thinking out loud"

"Right" The woman still looked at Yugi curiously before sighing "You're going to be interviewed in one hour I suggest you get ready" She turned to leave but then added "But either way we all know you're a killer, the man you murdered yesterday was my partner and I'm going to make sure you go down for that"

"But I didn't kill him, I don't remember doing that"

"Well who did? We saw you" And with that she walked off down the corridor and out through the door.

_I'm sorry; I didn't think this would happen. In fact I didn't think about it at all._

"I guessed that"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

The receptionist at the desk looked up and groaned as he saw who was coming in through the door, the blonde teen and his friends were back.

"You still can't see him, he isn't allowed visitors till the afternoon"

"Well we're just going to wait here till then ok?"

The man sighed "Fine just sit down over there and don't make any noise"

The trio walked towards the seating area and sat down, they were silent for a while until Tristan spoke up "Why did Yugi do that?"

Joey almost literally exploded "He didn't do anything, he's innocent, this whole thing's a set up. And how can you even think that Yugi would do anything like that!"

"Listen! I don't know about his grandpa, but he was seen killing that policeman, he's a murd….." Tristan didn't manage to finish that sentence because Joey at that moment punched him knocking him out of his chair.

"Joey!" Tea cried "Don't do that, we're in a police station for god's sake!"

"What the hell is going on over there?" The receptionist had made his way to the waiting area and was now glaring at them "I thought I told you to be quiet, I have a lot of work to do"

"We're just worried about Yugi" Tea piped up "We were wondering what happened to him. We didn't mean to be so loud"

"Then why is he lying on the floor" he said pointing at Tristan.

"Well…ummm…you see…"

Suddenly a policeman walked into the room "You're here to see Yugi?"

"Yes" answered Joey

"Come with me then, but along the way I need to ask you some questions, is that ok?"

"Fine"

The three of them walked silently behind the tall man "What is Yugi like?" the man finally asked.

"He's shy and quiet. He's always polite; he's never mean to anyone"

"Really? Does he have problems at school? Or at home?"

"Well he used to get bullied a lot but I don't think he does anymore"

"Why's that then?"

"I don't know, why are you asking us that?"

The officer stopped and turned to look at the three kids "Because when he killed that man he seemed to turn into a completely different person and last night I saw him talking to someone who wasn't there"

Joey, Tristan and Tea stared blankly at the man in front of them who sighed "I think he may have schizophrenia"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I thought it would be a good idea to end the chapter there though I still think it's a bit short.

Woohoo! I now have 10 reviews!

Thanks dragonlady222, yugirules, Masami Mistress of Fire, Xover-girl, ac-the-brain-supreme and Dark Reb for taking the time to review me.

Oh and in case it wasn't clear this is an AU which basically means I can do what the hell I want to the Yugioh timeline! It isn't easy trying to make it work otherwise.

Merry Christmas to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Schizophrenia?" 

The tall man sighed "It's a mental condition; basically the person in question tends to hear voices and becomes paranoid. They also can develop other personalities; I think your friend has it. It would explain some things"

"So what's going to happen to him?" Tea quietly asked.

"I don't know, if he does have schizophrenia or something similar then he's probably going to be sent to the local mental hospital where he will be treated if not then he'll be sent to prison"

"Ca-can we see him?"

The man nodded "Yes, he's supposed to be interviewed shortly but I can delay that. I think he needs to see you"

Joey grinned "Thanks man"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yugi sat on the bed staring at the floor.

_What are you looking at? _Yugi looked up to see Yami staring at the floor as well _I don't see anything there _Yugi giggled, "I wasn't looking at anything, I was just thinking to myself"

Yami stared back at Yugi. _Oh_ He then pointed at the cell door. _Who are they?_

Yugi looked to where he was pointed to, he gasped as he realised his friends were standing there staring at him "Ummm…hi?"

Joey just stared for a few moments before replying "Hi Yuge? How ya holding up?"

"I'm ok I guess" Yugi sighed sadly. "Unless you count the fact that I'm seeing a man that looks like me that no-one else can see" He thought to himself.

_Hikari? Who are they? They know you?_ Yami's eyes glared at Yugi's friends. _Are they nice to you?_

Yugi decided it would be better to ignore Yami; he didn't want to seem even crazier than….

_Hikari?_ Yami waved his hands in front of Yugi's face. _Hello? Can you hear me?_

"So how are you doing?" Yugi asked quickly, desperately trying to ignore Yami who was now shouting in his ear. _HIKARI! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?_

"I'm fine, we've all been worried about you Yugi, we wanted to come in yesterday but that stupid pig at the desk wouldn't let us…"

Yugi tried his best to listen to his friend while Yami was poking his face and chanting _Hikari. Hikari. Hikari._ Trying to get some sort of reaction out of Yugi, he eventually got one.

Joey, Tristan and Tea watched in horror as Yugi suddenly turned his head violently and started shouting "YAMI! WILL YOU FUCKING STOP POKING ME! I CAN HEAR ALL RIGHT! QUIT IT NOW!"

"Errrr? Yugi?" Tea asked "Who's Yami?"

"What?" Yugi looked at his friends and saw them staring at him with a peculiar expression on their faces, his face blushed red as he realised what his outburst looked like to them "Um…He…umm" he stammered trying to find an answer.

Yami meanwhile wandered over to the staring trio _I'm Yami pleased to meet you._ He bowed towards them but stopped when he realised they weren't looking at him. _Hello I'm talking to you; you wanted to know who Yami was. Well here I am! Though I'm the only one in here with Yugi, so it must have been pretty obvious who Yami was. _Yami stared at the three, who just continued to stare at Yugi "Yugi" The blonde teen's voice sounded sad. _Come on! Listen to me! Am I invisible or something? Yugi can see me fine so why can't you?_ Yami was getting frustrated; he turned his head towards the still stammering Yugi. _Hikari! Tell them! Tell them I'm Yami and ask them to stop ignoring me! _

Yugi hung his head and looked at Yami sadly "They can't see or hear you Yami, only I can" He then started to cry.

Yami walked towards him and put his arms around the weeping boy. _Its ok, everything will be ok_ he whispered into his ear.

Meanwhile the officer who had brought them here walked towards the trio from the corner he was standing in "Come on, I think the visits over with today" Silently they nodded and each whispered a goodbye to the crying boy before following the man out.

Outside the man sighed "Well that little outburst confirmed my suspicions"

"Can you help him?" Joey asked

"Well I'm going to make sure he gets the help he needs."

"Can you guarantee that?"

The man chuckled "Have faith in me, I am the chief of police here, I don't think I told you kids my name did I? Well its Chief Stuart Rutherfield, but you can call me Stuart if you want"

Tristan looked thoughtful for a moment "Stuart? Would this "Yami" the one that Yugi was talking to be the one that killed?"

"Probably, he is called darkness after all, but I don't know for sure. Maybe you should go home for today or perhaps even better you could go to school unless I'm wrong about it being a school day"

"Yeah, so it is, ummm you're not going to book us for truanting are you? We were just kinda worried about Yugi and we…" Joey grinned nervously at the police.

"I let off this time, since you have an excuse, but next time try to keep visits outside school hours ok?"

"Ok Bye see later!" The three friends then ran out of the door of the station. Stuart then turned to walk towards the offices "Now to talk to my underlings about Yugi" he thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yugi looked back up and realised his friends had left, this made him even more upset. "They must think I'm nuts" he moaned. He then noticed Yami staring at him. "Correction, They know I'm nuts"

_I don't think you're nuts. _

Yugi just snorted "Well that's good to hear. My hallucination doesn't think I'm nuts, great!" Yugi looked at Yami "Yami, I need to know something, I know you killed that man back there, but were you the one who killed my Grandpa?"

Yami stared back the boy _No I only hurt those who harm you, he never hurt you._

"Then…then who did kill him?"

_I don't know, I think they were trying to rob the store but he tried to stop them. I wanted to save him as he protects you but I couldn't your body was asleep and I couldn't take over in time to stop them hurting him._

"What happened to them?"

_They are now at the bottom of a river._

"Of course they are"

"Yugi Moto?"

"Yeah?" Yugi looked at the man now standing in front of the bars "What do you want? Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Harvey, It's been decided that you need help so you will be staying at our hospital for the coming weeks before your trial so that we can observe if you were responsible for your actions at the time of the murder. I will be your escort"

A policewoman who was standing nearby opened the door to Yugi's cell, the Doctor nodded towards Yugi "Come with me now"

The boy stood up and looked towards Yami. _Go with him, I'll be there when you need me._ The spirit then vanished. "Goody! Now I'm heading off to the Loony bin. My life just gets better and better" Yugi muttered before heading out and following the doctor out of the station.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is one of my longest chapters yet! Again thank you dragonlady222, ac-the-brain-supreme, Masami Mistress of Fire and Dark Reb for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this was late in coming, but I was busy with a lot of assignments for my course. And I got writer's block as well which also made it difficult to continue with this, but I'm not about to abandon it…unlike some authors I could mention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I didn't own it in the previous chapter either**

"Good evening Doctor Harvey" the receptionist at the desk smiled "Who's the new kid?"

"His name is Yugi Moto, we're here to formally diagnose him with schizophrenia, and his name should be listed under the appointments list"

The blonde woman looked at her papers on her desk "Ah yes, Yugi Moto at 3.00pm in room 30. Being transported from the police station"

The doctor nodded and led Yugi through the corridor; Yugi stared at his surroundings as he walked by. The hall was a plain white and sometimes staff walked by, it was quite boring actually. "Ah here we are" Dr. Harvey pushed open the door and looked down at Yugi "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Yes" Yugi nodded and ran in to the room; the doctor followed and closed the door behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Joey was angry; all anyone at school would talk about was Yugi. Since it was known that he was close friends with the boy, he was constantly bombarded with questions about him. "What was he like?" "Did he tell you he was going to do it?" "Did his Grandpa hurt him?"

Joey finally snapped "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The dark haired boy who was asking the question at the time looked shocked before running off.

"Joey Wheeler! We do not allow language like that in this school and you know it!"

Joey looked round and saw the teacher Miss Sharpe glaring at him "Err…sorry Miss Sharpe, it won't happen again, I'm just worried about my friend…"

"Don't try to sweet talk out of this one; you've just earned yourself a detention"

"But Miss! I was supposed to go visit Yugi after school, I can't…"

"Don't you dare argue Joey" and with that the teacher walked off.

Another kid walked Joey "Yugi always seemed to be too quiet didn't he?" Joey punched him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yugi was now sitting on a bed alone in a white room. The doctor had quickly diagnosed him with schizophrenia and had taken him to this room and asked him to wait while he took care of some paperwork. The door opened and a nurse walked in "Yugi Moto?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and stood up off the bed. The nurse smiled at him "Follow me; I'm going to take you to your room. And afterward I'll tell you your schedule"

Yugi followed the woman up one of the many white corridors, occasionally hearing faint yells and screams. He shuddered; I really don't want to be here he thought.

"We're here!" the nurse said cheerfully. She opened the door and went inside. Yugi sighed when he saw it "It's like all the other rooms in this place, white" he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Oh…ok here's your schedule. I have to go now" The nurse walked back out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"HEY! Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do?" Yugi looked at his schedule "Nothing I guess"

_Yugi? Are you ok?_

"Yeah, I'm fine"

_What is this place? It's so white and dreary but it's an improvement on the last place._

"It's a nut house"

Yugi looked up at the figure who'd spoken. He was only a little taller than he and had long white hair.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate, name's Bakura"

"How did you hear Yami? No-one else can"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Yugi, how did you hear Yami?"

Bakura walked over to him and leaned in towards his face. He pointed at the puzzle around Yugi's neck and then pointed at his own over-sized pendant. It was a golden ring with tassels hanging of it. An eye similar to the one on Yugi's puzzle was in the middle of the ring.

"Because we're not crazy"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, this isn't as long as I would have liked, but it still seemed an appropriate place to stop. I love cliff hangers don't you?

Thanks for all your reviews yugirules, Masami Mistress Of Fire, ac-the-brain-supreme, Dark Reb, dragonlady222 and Angel's charm. Your reviews are helpful to me and encourage me to keep this story going. I also love reading them so please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**HA-HA! I did it! I actually got another chapter out and not only that I think I know where this story's going as well!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I got writer's block and I've had a shit load of work to do, animating isn't easy especially **

**when your crap at it. But because the assignments don't stop coming I can't promise you lot that the next chapter will be up **

**quickly. It's a pain in the neck but college comes first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. A manga artist called Kazuki Takahashi created it.**

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Bakura sighed "We aren't crazy, they just think we are"

"Then what about Yami? Why…why can no-one else see him?"

"Because of these" Bakura gestured to their obscure pendants "They are millennium items" He grinned at the small boy "They're special"

"How?"

"I don't know….They just are…They hold a spirit in them you see? That's where your Yami comes from. They also give other powers I think….."

Yugi was going to question Bakura further when a nurse walked through the door, "Ah Ryou, It looks like you've met with your new roommate" She smiled and handed both Yugi and Ryou some pills and some water "Here's your medication"

Yugi just stared at the pills while Bakura just gulped his down and smiled "Come on Yugi you've got to take your medicine"

The nurse nodded "You have to take them Yugi and I'm going to stay here till you do"

Yugi sighed "I hate taking medicine" he mumbled before placing them in his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean he's not here?" Joey glared at the receptionist in the station.

"Just what I said, Yugi Moto is no longer here. He's been moved to the local psychiatric hospital"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"And how were we supposed to do that? We don't know where you live or your phone numbers"

Tea glared at Joey before he could say anything else. She then smiled at the receptionist "Could you please tell us where the hospital is then? We don't know where it is and we'd like to visit our friend"

Sighing he wrote down some instructions on a piece of paper, handing the directions over to Tea he said "I don't know what the rules are regarding visiting hours so you might not be able to see him"

"Thank you" Tea smiled at the man before dragging Joey and Tristan out of the station. The receptionist watched as the trio walked out of sight. He smiled as realised that he won't see them again…..ever! He brought out the forms he was working on and happily got on with his job.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

When the nurse was satisfied that the two patients had taken their medication, she left the room closing the door behind her. When she was gone Bakura spat out the pills that were in his mouth, dropped them on the ground and crushed them under his foot. Grinning he looked at Yugi who was looking at him in shock "Come on! Don't tell me you actually took those pills"

Ignoring him, Yugi looked at the white powder spread across the floor "What do you plan to do with that? If somebody comes in they might realise what it is"

"Easy, I spread it around the room and sometimes down the hall as well. Somebody comes in to vacuum the room everyday and they never notice that there are crushed pills on the floor. They must just think its dust.

"I recommend that you do that as well for now on" He tapped his head "Those drugs fuck up your head big time. Makes you dozy and stuff"

Yugi stared down at the floor "Are you sure? I mean we're supposed to take them for a reason…."

"Yeah cause they think we're fucked in the head Yugi, but we're not so we shouldn't take them ok?"

"Ok…. Ummm if you're like me then do you have someone like Yami…?"

Bakura grinned and spread his arms out "Of course you're looking at him"

"WHAT! Then where's Ryou?"

"Asleep, Ryou's more like you to be honest"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Excuse me, but we'd like to see Yugi Moto please"

The woman at the desk looked through her book until she came across Yugi's entry. "I'm sorry dear but he isn't allowed to see anyone for the next couple of days. However you can make an appointment to see him as soon as he is allowed to"

"When will that be?" The girl standing in front of her asked.

"In two days time"

The girl sighed "Alright, we'll see him then"

The three walked out of the very white building. "It's not fair" muttered Joey "None of this should be happening to Yugi…"

"Yeah" Tristan agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day Yugi found himself sitting in front of a councillor with a group of teenagers including Ryou. He looked around the group nervously.

"Good morning all! We have a new kid joining us today" The councillor smiled broadly "His name's Yugi Moto. Yugi, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

The short teen stared round at the group of bored looking kids. "Um well…. I'm Yugi and I…. I like playing games and ummm…." He looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He hated talking in front of groups of people. He always got nervous and could never think of what to say.

"Oh are you shy?" the psychiatrist asked. The young looking man smiled at Yugi "Never mind! You'll soon get to know us all and it won't be so bad then"

Yugi stared at the grinning man; I'm going to hate this class he thought.

Bakura just sniggered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well again thanks for all the reviews yugirules, Masami Mistress of Fire, dragonlady222 and ac-the-brain-supreme.**

**Oh and yugirules, You reviewed for almost every chapter so far, you just must have a bad memory. **

**Again sorry for the delay but I keep getting writer's block and I have work to do. I do intend on finishing this story though, I hate authors who don't finish their stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's now time for chapter 7! Whoohoo! And it's only been like what? Two months since I last updated. I'm Sorry I really am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yawning, Yugi made his way to the institute's cafeteria for another wonderful breakfast of….whatever stuff they called food around here, when he was stopped by a smiling nurse.

"Yugi, you're going to have visitors today"

"I will?"

"Yes, they're due to come in two hours time so be ready ok?"

Yugi nodded and continued walking into the refectory. He joined the queue and got some cereal. He looked around the room until he spotted Ryou.

"Good morning Ryou" Yugi smiled as he sat down beside the boy "You're up early"

"I…had trouble sleeping last night"

Yugi had finally met Bakura's other self a few days ago. Ryou didn't come out much; usually Bakura was the one in charge. He also didn't talk much apparently being shyer than Yugi; Yugi didn't know that was even possible.

They sat in silence as Yugi finished his breakfast, Ryou having had finished his shortly before the other boy had sat down.

"Well…I'm getting visitors today…" Yugi, having finished his breakfast was now standing up from the table "So... I have to go get ready"

Ryou just stared at the boy before nodding and standing up with him "I'm coming too"

"_Do you know who your visitors are_?"

Yugi turned his head to see Yami standing beside him looking at him expectantly. By now Yugi had gotten used to him popping up un-expectantly.

"Not really, but I think it might be Joey, Tea and Tristan or just one or two of them"

As he walked along the corridor he thought it out for a bit "Yeah, it's gotta be them, there's no-one else who'd visit me"

"_You better hurry up and get ready then_"

"Yeah" Yugi quickened his pace along the white corridor with Ryou not far behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Joey, Tea and Tristan stood outside the institute staring nervously at the opposing building.  
"We're finally going to get to see Yugi" Joey stated.

"Yep" agreed Tristan

"It's what we've been trying to do for the past few days"

"Yep"

"So why the hell are we too scared to walk in there?"

"I don't know"

Finally Tea grabbed Joey's and Tristan's arms and dragged them towards the hospital "Come you big wussies, or we're going to miss our appointment!"

"Ah! Let go Tea! We can walk ourselves!"

"Then walk!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yugi sat nervously in his room waiting for his visitors. He was eager to meet up with his friends again but was scared to think about what they might say.

"_They're not going to hate you_"

Yugi looked up to see Yami staring at him with concerned eyes "How would you know that?"

"_If_ _they were, they wouldn't be coming to see you would they_"

"I guess so"

The door opened and Yugi stared as Joey, Tristan and Tea walked in along with a nurse. The nurse stood at the far corner of the room while Joey walked up to the small boy.

"Hi Yugi! How've you been? We've been worried about you"

"I'm…I'm ok I guess"

"That's good"

The four of them stood there in silence as they tried to think of something to say. Joey, Tristan and Tea because they couldn't think of anything that didn't begin with "So…you're schizophrenic huh?" and Yugi because he's…well…Yugi.

Finally Tea spoke up "So…what's it like here? They treating you ok? Made any friends?"

"Well…this place is alright and they have been nice to me" Yugi answered "And I did make a friend, his name's Ryou and he's my roommate"

"Well that's good to hear" Joey smiled and sat on one of the beds in the rooms "Where is Ryou then?"

"He's at a group session just now; he won't be back for another hour"

"Oh? That's too bad; I wouldn't have minded meeting him"

"Well even if he was here, you probably wouldn't meet him"

"Huh? Why's that?"

Yugi looked pained for a moment before answering "Because you'd probably meet Bakura instead. Ryou hides from people a lot"

"Huh?"

Yugi shifted nervously "Bakura is Ryou's other personality"

Understanding reached the group "Ah" Joey replied "I see"

There was another long and awkward silence. Then the nurse at the corner of the room stepped forward "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. Visitation times for him are over now"

"Ok" Tristan got up and walked towards the door, then he turned back to look at Yugi "Bye, we'll visit again"

"Yeah, bye Yugi"

"Goodbye" Yugi watched as his three friends walked out of the door. As the door closed the boy bowed his head and cried.

"_Yugi, what's wrong_"

"Yami, I want to go home"

Yami held the weeping boy and stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "_Yugi, if you want to go home I can help you_"

"Really?"

"_Yes_"

"Can you help Ryou too? I know he wants to go home as well"

"_Yes, I can. All you have to do is lend me the use of your body_"

"That all?"

"_That's all_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah! Chapter 7 is finished! Please remember to review to tell me what you think. And thanks to yugirules, dragonlady222, Masami Mistress Of Fire, ac-the-brain-supreme, rougeandkurt and Kai's Snowfall (Who so far has been the only one to review more than one of my stories) **

**Well that's it and hopefully it won't be another 2 months till I update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got 9 reviews last chapter! That's the most I've gotten for one chapter for this story so far. Anyway enough babbling, here's chapter 8!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up. He stared around wearily as he tried to work out where he was. He appeared to be lying in the middle of a field, with Ryou lying next to him. Confused, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, yup he was definitely in a field.

"Why am I in a field?" There was no answer so he decided to wake up Ryou "Ryou! Wake up!" he said nudging the dozing boy.

"Huh?" Ryou raised his head and blinked wearily "Where am I?"

"A field"

"Why am I in a field?"

"I don't know, I just woke and here we are"

The two boys just sat there, slightly bewildered and dressed only in their pjs. Then it started raining. Standing up they decided to find somewhere warm and walked across to where they could see some buildings.

They walked in silence, wrapping their arms around themselves in a bid to keep warm. Yugi shivered and then stopped, he looked down slowly at his feet. Ryou had noticed that the other boy had stalled; he turned back round "Why'd you stop?"

"I think I stood in a cow-pat"

Ryou looked down at Yugi's feet and grimaced "You stood in a cow-pat"

"Damn it, I'm not wearing any shoes!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They contained onwards after wiping off the shit off Yugi's feet. They had ended up using the dew-coated grass to try and clean it. A few cows came and watched; Yugi was sure they were laughing at him. As they got closer they noticed what looked like a column of smoke billowing from behind the visible buildings.

Curious the two boys walked towards the smoke, they stared in amazement as they watched the mental hospital go up in flames.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed angrily.

Yami still didn't answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After realising that their other selves were probably responsible for the blaze, they turned around and fled. They weren't sure exactly where they were going; just as long as it wasn't near the hospital.

"How the hell did this happen!"

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to kill Yami!"

"How are you going to do that? He's like a spirit/hallucination thing"

"I'll think of something" Yugi growled.

"_Err…did you call?_"

Yugi spun round to face the spirit, "You!" He called "What did you do?"

"_Well…you said you wanted to go home…well now you can!_"

"How can we? They're looking for us; they'll just take us back under even greater security! How can we go home?"

"_I hadn't thought about that…_"

"You clearly weren't thinking at all! What part of burning down the hospital was a good idea?"

"_Well that was Bakura not me…_"

"And where is Bakura?"

"_Hiding_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Holy Shit!"

Joey stared up at the burning building in astonishment "What the hell happened here?"

"Hey you! Get out of here! Stay back!"

Joey looked towards the fireman who was waving at him. "Go back behind the line" The man shouted again.

Ignoring his demands Joey called out to him "My friend's a resident here, I want to know if he's safe!"

"Then go round that corner, that's where everyone is. Now get out of the way!"

Thanking the man Joey made his way towards the road he was directed to, he was greeted with the sight of some hundred people standing around. Spotting what looked like a nurse he walked towards her.

"Hey! I'm looking for my friend; I want to see if he's all right"

The nurse finished giving the injection to the small girl at her feet. The girl whimpered and rubbed her arm, the nurse just smiled and handed her a lollipop. As the girl ran off to join another group of children the nurse looked up at Joey.

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Yugi Moto"

The nurse visibly stiffened before relaxing again "We don't know where he is, most of our staff are trying to find him and Ryou now"

"Oh god is he still in there!"

"No he's not; we know he left the building due to the CCTV. We also know that he was the one that started the fire"

Joey stared at the nurse in horror before retorting back "Yugi wouldn't do that!"

"Yugi suffers from schizophrenia and multiple personalities, while the Yugi you know wouldn't do that, his other personality would"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Umm…sorry for being two months late again. I have an excuse! I was busy finishing off my project for college so I didn't have time for this. Any way thank you Kai's Snowfall, dragonlady222, Masami Mistress of Fire, Feebeefi, Miyaku, spidy007, Angel's Charm, Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400 and Kiyyt for reviewing. Oh and thanks to ac-the-brain-supreme for giving me the idea of burning down the mental hospital back in chapter 6. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not late; it hasn't been months since I last posted a chapter to this story. hums innocently**

**What? How dare you accuse me of lying! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami stood up and assessed the situation. After Yugi had told him he wanted out and had gone to sleep, Yami decided that get out is what they'd do. He walked towards Bakura who was busy scrawling something on the walls; the pharaoh paused briefly to wonder why he was writing on the walls but quickly dismissed it. They were in a crazy house.

"Bakura, want to break out of here?"  
Bakura turned around "Why would we want to do that?"

"Yugi wants out"

Bakura stood there for a moment appearing to think about it, he then laughed and threw his pen across the floor "Works for me"

The white haired boy then strode across the room and stopped at the locked door. He raised his hand and placed it on the door. He smirked and the door blew apart.

"What the fuck was that!"

Two guards from down the hallway ran up towards the room only for one of them to meet up with the end of Yami's fist. The other man stared at his fallen comrade before looking back at Yami "What did you do that for? What the hell are you doing out anyway" He looked at the door "What the fuck did you do to the door?"

Bakura just sniggered and simply hit the man's head, hard. The two boys looked at each other before stepping over the two unconscious men and ran down the corridor.

"What's the plan?" asked Bakura as they ran. Yami smiled in response "Absolutely none"

"Great! Then I can do what I want!" Grinning Bakura placed his palm against a random wall somehow causing it to blow up. The two walked through the wall and looked around at their surroundings.

"We appear to be in the kitchen" Yami noted. Bakura wandered over to one of the ovens and poked it. "Yep" he agreed "We're in the kitchen"

The kitchen was large and apparently well equipped. There were various large knifes and other assorted cutlery adorned the walls and had three large ovens complete with gas hobs. Yami wandered over to a wall and picked up a large kitchen knife that hung from it mean while Bakura switched on one of the gas hobs and stared at the blue flames. He then grinned and picked up a wooden spoon that was lying nearby. He held one end and poked it into the flames setting it alight.

"What are you doing?" Still holding the knife, Yami walked towards Bakura and peered over the white haired boy's shoulder.

"Setting this on fire"

"I can see that, why are you setting the spoon alight?"

"I want to. Is that a crime?"

"Probably" Yami walked towards the door, opened and looked out "I can see the front door from here. I also don't see anyone, come let's go Bakura"

Suddenly there was a large clatter from behind him, Yami spun round to see Bakura staring at the wooden table at the centre of the room which was currently alight.

"Dropped the spoon…um…sorry?"

"You idiot!" Yami put the knife into his belt and rushed up to Bakura grabbing his arm "Let's go now before the fire alarms go off!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Too late" Yami growled "Let's go already" He dragged Bakura out of the kitchen, into the hall and towards the front entrance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"When we got out we ran towards this field and fell asleep, and that is how it happened" Yami finished his story and then grinned "See it wasn't all my fault, a lot of it was Bakuras!"

"I still hate you" grumbled Yugi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you!"

Joey ran down the street calling out for his missing friend ignoring the confused looks passers-bys gave him. He had been running non stop for the past half hour trying to find Yugi.

"Fuck! Where the hell could he be?" Joey mumbled to himself. He had searched up and down the nearby streets hoping that Yugi would be there. He needed to find him so he could help him and protect him. He needed to save him. None of this should be happening to the short boy, none of this was his fault. He stopped at the end of the street and stared out at the nearby fields. He noticed in the distance what looked like two humans. Realising that one of them sort of looked like Yugi, he jumped over the fence that was separating the field and pavement and ran across the grassy plain.

**Again thank you to the people who actually bother to review my story, you're reviews are still very much appreciated. Thanks to Masami Mistress of Fire, spidy007, Kai's Snowfall, dragonlady222, Gaara-Kaibutsu, Feebeefi and geco-grl-2 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's been way too long since I last posted a chapter as per usual. I'm really sorry about the continually long delays, what usually happens is that I post a chapter then precede to either get writer's block or I forget about it, mostly due to impending deadlines and the like. Oh and if you want to see some of what I've been doing check out my deviant art account, the links in my profile. Please look at it, I get little or no comments for my work which is slightly depressing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-gi-oh.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, is that Joey?" Yugi pointed towards a blond shape in the distance.

"I've never met a Joey before…"

"Yeah, I think it is him!" Yugi grinned happily "Hey Joey we're over here!"

"I have met a Joe once though…he wasn't very nice…"

"Joey's coming; he might be able to help us get out of this mess" Yugi sighed as he watched Joey fall into a cowpat "Then again, perhaps not"

"…so Bakura killed him"

Yugi turned to face the other boy "Did you say something Ryou?"

"Nothing" Ryou answered quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A tall teen sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration. In front of the large oak desk that said teen was sitting at, a man stood quivering in fear.

"Rutherfield, What do you mean that they are gone?" The brown haired teenager asked "They shouldn't be gone. We had them under our custody, after taking god knows how long to find them and you say they're missing?"

"They escaped during the fire, we haven't found them yet. But I have every man available out there looking for them…"

"You will find them Rutherfield, you will find them by tomorrow night or you will be in trouble" The brunette stared angrily at the other man's face "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kaiba sir"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And that's what happened, honest!"

"Man Yugi; it sounds like you're in some deep shit there"

Yugi simply sighed and nodded his head, ever since they had met up with Joey Yugi had been telling him what had happened. "It's such a mess; I don't know what to do about it"

Joey stared at the two desperate boys, before sighing "God, I don't what you should do now either" He scratched his head "Maybe you should go back, it's probably the best thing to do now"

"That's a bad idea, we can't go back. Something bad will happen if we do"

Yugi and Joey turned to look at Ryou in surprise over what he had said.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Yugi softly said.

"It just is, trust me"

"Ok, ok" Joey turned to face the city "Well then, you better come back home with me"

Yugi stared in shock at the grinning blond "What? But…what about your dad?"

"Don't worry about it, he's away just now. He's not gonna come back for a couple of weeks. You can crash there till we figure something out.

The spiky haired boy grinned and hugged Joey violently "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. Now get off, you're crushing me"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you know why Joey called us round?" Tristan asked as both he and Tea walked down the street.

Tea shook her head in reply "Not really, just that it was important"

"I wonder what Joey could think was so important that he had to call us to his house"

Shrugging her shoulders Tea answered "Who knows, could be anything really"

Tristan threw his arms around his head and grinned "Well, I heard his Dad his gone, maybe he's throwing a party!"

"Doubt it, he sounded really anxious over the phone, I hope he's ok"

"I'm sure he is! This is Joey we're talking about" He waved his arms around as if to accentuate his point.

Tea turned her head towards the boy and smiled "I'm sure you're right" The brunette looked up at the clear sky "Yet I can't help feeling that something is wrong"

"You really are worrying too much"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They said they will be round in a minute Yuge" Joey hung up the phone before walking towards the sofa and leaping on to it so he's sitting beside the boy. "What are you going to them?"

"I don't know, this whole thing is an utter mess" Yugi sighed and leaned his back against the sofa. "Maybe we should just go back…"

In answer to that Ryou just shook his head "No, that's a bad idea, Bakura said so"

"Bakura was the one responsible for setting the hospital on fire; of course he doesn't want to go back"

"He says it's not because of that, it's something else"

"Like what?"

_He is right you know Yugi, there's something not right, and I too think it is a bad idea to go back._

"And where have you been? This is your fault too as well you know!"

_There is someone looking for us, if we go back he will find us easily._

"Who?"

_The one that started all of this._

Joey, meanwhile, was watching this exchange utterly confused, mostly because he couldn't see or hear Yami. "Hey Yugi…" he suddenly spoke up "Do you have any medication with you that you are supposed to be taking?"

The boy looked over at the blond before shaking his head "Nope"

"Ahh" Joey scratched his head almost thoughtfully "just wondering you know, 'cause you're kinda talkin' to people who aren't there"

Yugi laughed awkwardly "Um, sorry about that, it's just Yami though. It seems he's agreeing with Ryou on not going back…"

"Yugi…" Joey sighed and thought about how he was going to say this, after a few moments of humming and ahhing he decided to be blunt "Isn't Yami the one who killed your Grandpa? I don't think you should be talkin' to him" Wincing at what he just said, he tried to mentally shield himself from Yugi's probable outburst.

To his surprise it didn't come, instead Yugi merely whispered "He didn't do that; he just tried to protect him"

"Protect him?" The blond blinked in surprise.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, he said some other guys did it. They came into the shop to steal some cash and got caught by Grandpa. Yami just tried to protect him."

"Really!" Joey suddenly grinned and whooped out loud "I knew you wouldn't do anything like that! I knew it!"

Yugi stared at Joey's sudden display before smiling "Thank you" he whispered.

BANG, BANG

They jumped at hearing the sudden noise coming from the door, Joey stared at it blankly before leaping up from the sofa "Ah it's the guys, they've arrived" He opened the door to meet face to face with Tristan and Tea.

"Hey Joey, we're here. Now what did you call us here for?" asked Tristan.

"Come in, we'll tell you in the living room"

Tea looked confused "We?" she asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I DON'T CARE WHAT 'YAMI' THINKS, YOU TWO ARE GOING BACK AND APOLIGISING!" Yugi and Ryou winced and hugged each other while Tea screamed at them. Yugi never realised before that Tea could get this angry, she was always so nice and forgiving. Meanwhile Tristan and Joey were hiding behind the sofa whimpering.

Tea sighed and made her way towards Joey's phone, "I'm going to try and contact them now so just sit there and don't you dare move!" She picked up the handset and started to dial however before she could finish she found the phone being pulled out of her hands "What are you doing" Tea angrily turned round and found herself facing Ryou who was now holding the phone. "Ryou, let me call them, they'll help you"

"My name ain't Ryou" Bakura grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it; I personally think that this is one of the better chapters, mostly in terms of how it's written as opposed to actual content. I suffered some problems with this mainly due to the fact that the 1st half of the chapter mysteriously got deleted while I was writing it…**

**Thank you to my reviewers Masami Mistress of Fire, dragonlady222, spidy007, Landi McClellan, Kai's Snowfall, Remnant-Of-Misery, PsychoticTiger, Gaara-Kaibutsu, the sadistic homicidal child, InsaneYGOlover and Mako-Magic. Woah that's 11 reviews, that's the most I've gotten yet!**


End file.
